Winnie the Pooh Goes to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
by Disneydaniel93
Summary: Here's my second Pooh's Adventures fanfiction this story takes place way before Mac and Bloo first came to Foster's enjoy!


Winnie the Pooh Goes to Foster's

NOTE 1:

I don't own the copyrights

NOTE 2:

Winnie the Pooh and The Lion King © Disney

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Cartoon Network

* * *

One day at Rabbit's house Rabbit is getting ready for the day when he had his schedule list of things to do.

"Brushed teeth? Check." He said. "Next comb ears."

Rabbit began to comb his ears.

"It's a beautiful day of doing a great schedule" sighed Rabbit. "What isn't everyone is organized as me and what's next? 'Number 3 Go to Foster's' FOSTER'S?!"

Rabbit was shocked when forgot to do something important and started to screamed and said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I FORGOT I PROMISED MY GRANDFATHER I SHOULD HELP OUT THE HOUSE WHILE HE'S AWAY FOR THE WEEK!"

Rabbit makes the great big rush packing everything he needs to get there on time when Pooh, Piglet and Tigger came in and they became quite concerned.

"Hey Bunny Boy, whatcha doin?" said Tigger.

"Yipe! Tigger don't scare me like ever again!" shouted Rabbit.

"Sorry Fluff face I was just asking ya whatcha doin?" asked Tigger.

Rabbit replied. "Well I forgot to do something that's really important so I'm going there to take care of it."

"Exactly what is important Rabbit?" Pooh asked.

"Sorry Pooh but this time it's none of your business." Said Rabbit.

"Well if it is important Rabbit can we come with you?" said Piglet.

"No, No, No, this is something I had to do alone." Cried Rabbit.

Rabbit check his watch and see the time is 11am.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" he shouted. "Look I can't talk right now but I really have to go now BYE!"

Rabbit rushes out of the house ran in a hurry Pooh and the gang feel a little curious about what Rabbit is doing at this day.

"Hoo what just happen?" said Tigger in a confused way.

"Rabbit seems to be in a hurry with something that is important don't you think?" said Piglet.

"Piglet you're right if this is important for Rabbit perhaps we should go see what it is." Said Pooh.

"But won't that be spying?" said Piglet.

"No, we're only gonna follow him and see what he's up to and following Rabbit is what Tigger's do best!" said Tigger. "Come on let's go see where Long Ears is going."

Pooh, Piglet and Tigger set off to follow Rabbit to see what important so they traveled miles and follow Rabbit tracks.

* * *

Hours later when they came to the American country Pooh, Piglet and Tigger still follow Rabbit's tracks until they came to a big mansion called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" and they look amazed when they saw it is huge.

"Oh my." Said Piglet. "Is that the place where Rabbit needs to go?"

"I believe it is." Said Eeyore who also followed them. "Which I doubt."

"Oh hello Eeyore." Said Pooh. "Did you also followed us all the way here?"

"Sure did when I saw Rabbit in a hurry I decided to come here as well." Replied Eeyore.

"Well then." Said Tigger. "If Bunny Boy says it's important then why did he decided go to this strange house?"

"I don't know." Said Eeyore.

"Well I 'm gonna find out for myself!" determent Tigger.

"Hold on Tigger we never been here before we don't know who lives there." Said Piglet.

Tigger look up the Foster's sign on the gate.

"Well it's easy it's called uh it's called….."

Tigger couldn't read what it says.

"Do you know what it's called Pooh Boy?"

"I don't know Tigger I can't read." Replied Pooh.

"Well looks like we'll have to and find out." Said Tigger.

Pooh and Friends walk through the gate and walked up the porch Tigger knocked on the door and there was no answer and he knock it again and still no answer.

"Hellooooo! Anybody home?" shouted Tigger.

Pooh knock the door and said.

"Rabbit are you in there?"

"I guess nobody's home." Said Eeyore.

"Ah don't be ridiculous!" said Tigger. "Somebody must live here for some reason if they won't answer then I guess we'll have to go."

"B-B-B-B-But Tigger." Said Piglet. "We can't do that we might barge in!"

"Although it is time for lunch." Said Pooh.

"Ah come on you all worry too much." Said Tigger. "Besides who said anything about barging in to this place."

"Nobody." Said Piglet.

"Good." Said Tigger.

* * *

Tigger open the door and the group went inside the house are still impressed with it and saw Rabbit wearing a butler suit being a business man.

"Hello Rabbit!" shouted Pooh.

Rabbit saw Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore surprised that they barged in the house and freaked out a little.

"YOU?!" Rabbit exploded. "BUT…YOU CAN'T….WHAT…YOU JUST….UH…YOU…Ahem…What are you doing here?"

"Well we just thought what are you doing here Long Ears." said Tigger. "And come to think of it why are you wearing that butler suit?"

"I told you it's none of your business Tigger!" cried Rabbit. "Now all of you go home out, Out, OUT!"

"But Rabbit we just got here." Said Pooh.

"And if you ask me what is this place?" said Eeyore.

"And we are not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on right now!" said Tigger.

Rabbit seem he had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"Doooh, Oh alright this place is called 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' it's a place that is a home for imaginary friends." Explained Rabbit. "And my grandfather Mr. Herriman decided to take a vacation for a week and asked me to take care of everything."

"Oh my Rabbit." Said Pooh. "How wonderful I guess your grandfather must be as busy as you are."

"Yes Pooh and it runs in the family." Said Rabbit in a disappointed mood.

"Well if this is a Foster Home perhaps you can use some help Rabbit." Said Piglet.

"NO! No, no, no!" denied Rabbit. "I will not let you guys help me out in Foster's besides it's my business not yours!"

"Aw come on Rabbit." Said Tigger. "We never come here before and I think it's should great to stay here for a week we won't touch a thing PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE?"

"Alright fine." Sighed Rabbit. "I'll get Frankie to do something with you."

"Right! Um, eeh, uh, who's Frankie?" said Tigger.

"The estate manager." Rabbit replied.

Rabbit grap the speaker phone and calls Frankie.

"Frankie, sorry to bother you but my friends from the Hundred Acre Wood just came here and they would like to help you out with something."

Rabbit waited patiently for Frankie to show up but a few seconds pass by still no sign of her and Rabbit is getting tired of this and said.

"Frankie did you hear what I—"

"I'M COMING! SHEESH!" shouted Frankie's voice through the speaker.

"Okay! Okay! No need to yell!" said Rabbit and puts down the speaker phone. "Hmph, why does that girl always think about her life?"

Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore look at Rabbit concernedly.

"Well? What are you looking at? Can you see I have work to do?" said Rabbit. "Never mind here's some of chores you need to do with Frankie when she gets here."

"Chores?" Tigger said. "I was hoping that when she gets here she would give us a tour around here. Chores are no fun."

"Fun? Did you say Fun?" concern Rabbit. "My grandfather wants this place always clean who said anything about fun?"

"Nobody." Replied Tigger.

"Good now if you all excuse me I have to some stuff to do at my grandfather's office as soon as Frankie gets down here just do your jobs that'll keep you all out of trouble."

Rabbit went to the left to take care of things at Mr. Herriman's office and slams the door.

"Phew, the brain boggles." Said Tigger. "What happen just now?"

"Rules that's what happen." Said the girl with red hair wearing a green jacket approaches to them. "You guys must be Rabbit's friends huh? The name's not Francis it's Frankie."

"Oh uh hello name's Tigger T-I Double G Er that's spells Tigger." He introduces himself.

"And this is Piglet and Eeyore and I'm Winnie the Pooh but you can call me Pooh for short." Said Pooh.

"Hey Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore." Said Frankie.

"Hello." Said Eeyore.

"So you guys are here to help out?" she asked.

"Yeah well." Explained Tigger. "I really thought we can have a tour around this place."

Rabbit said to Tigger through the speaker phone. "Tigger, Frankie will give you your tour after you finished the list of chores now do it!"

"Aw Rats!" cried Tigger.

"Tell me about it." Said Frankie. "Come on let's see what you can do around here.

So Frankie takes Pooh and the gang to do some work around the home.

* * *

Outside 3 of Pooh's enemies: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were watching them from the window.

"Do you see what I see?" said Shenzi.

"Hmm looks like an orphanage place." Said Banzai.

"Looks to me an imaginary friend place." Said Shenzi.

Ed laugh talks that the Pooh and the others get to be in there and they don't.

"Yeah, how come that bear and his friends get to be in that place?" Banzai wondered.

Shenzi answered. "Because they're the good guys and we're bad you saw what the sign says it's called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" if you want to have an imaginary friend got gotta have an imagination."

"Oh yeah? And who says we don't have an imagination?" said Banzai.

"Are you saying you do?"

"Well I don't know you do or Ed does but I sure do."

"Funny." Said Shenzi. "You look like you're too old for imaginations."

Shenzi and Ed began to laugh.

"Oh yeah?" replied Banzai. "How you like one on your…."

Shenzi ducks down and Banzai hits Ed with the hammer and Ed grabs it and Shenzi stops him and Ed gives it to her and hits Banzai on the head.

"Alright, alright save your energy so sitting around here spying on that bear and his pals won't get us any dinner." She said.

"Yeah you're right." Said Banzai. "He wouldn't bear to share the food with us wouldn't he?"

The hyenas laugh at what Banzai said.

"Okay boys it's time to break in." said Shenzi.

They hyenas began to laugh again.

* * *

Back in the house Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore are helping Frankie with the chores.

"Pooh? Why is Rabbit feeling so…so grumpy around here?" asked Piglet.

"Well perhaps he just everything done around here Piglet." Answered Pooh.

"So Frankie." Said Tigger. "Do some imaginary friends live here?"

"Well sometime they only live here for adoption." Said Frankie. "Wait you guys are not imaginary are you?"

"I don't think so." Said Pooh.

"Oh okay the way you toys talk I thought you all are Imaginary." Said Frankie.

"Why that's ridiculous! We're not imaginary and neither is ol'Long Ears but speaking of imaginary friends of thought some of them are invisible or make believe." Said Tigger.

"I'm not so sure." Said Eeyore.

"You know when you get used to it having an imaginary friend isn't so bad." Said Piglet.

"That's right." Said Frankie. "We all love imaginary friends you guys should meet Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco they're awesome."

"Senorita Frankie!" shouted a big purple imaginary friend.

Just then three imaginary friends: Wilt, Coco and Eduardo rushes to Frankie, Pooh and the gang.

"Yikes a monster!" shouted Piglet.

"Relax that's Eduardo he's a friend." Said Frankie.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Eduardo." Laughed Piglet.

"Hola, senior Piglet." Said Eduardo.

"Coco coco?" said Coco.

"Hello I'm Pooh and this is Tigger and Eeyore." Said Pooh.

"Oh yeah you must be the guys Rabbit told us about name's Wilt." Said Wilt.

"So you guys are Wilt, Coco and Eduardo?" asked Tigger.

"Coco." Replied Coco.

"What is it guys?" Frankie asked.

"Someone just into the kitchen and steal all the food we're gonna have for dinner." Answered Wilt.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted.

"But I just bought the groceries this morning I better go look." Said Frankie.

As Frankie rushes off to the kitchen Pooh and others follow Frankie to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

In Mr. Herriman's office Rabbit is writing the paper's for his grandfather and finishing the last one.

"Ah there finally." Sighed Rabbit.

"Rabbit, RABBIT!" shouted Frankie through the speaker phone. "Please report the kitchen right away we have an emergency!"

"Now what?" said Rabbit. "This better a good excuse Frankie."

Rabbit rushes off the kitchen and see what the emergency is as he got there he saw Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Frankie, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo standing in the kitchen and said

* * *

"What is going on here?"

"COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO!" explained Coco

"What do you mean all the food is gone?" said Rabbit.

"But Senior Rabbit Coco serious." Cried Eduardo.

"Yeah look in all the coverts!" said Frankie.

So Rabbit and saw all the coverts that food are in it are empty he also look in the refrigerator and it's empty too.

"OH NO THE FOOD IS ALL GONE POOOOH BEEEAAAR!" he shouted. "Did you eat all the food in here you couldn't wait can you?"

"But Rabbit I was with Frankie all the time." Pooh explained.

"Yeah we didn't touch a thing honest!" said Tigger.

"Well how am I going to explain this to my grandfather?!" Rabbit cried. "When gets back he's going to be so mad at me!"

"I'm sorry Rabbit." Said Wilt. "But the food just got stolen that's all."

"STOLEN?!" shouted Rabbit. "Who would want to steal food at a time like this? This is not my day!"

"RABBIT GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" shouted Frankie.

"Yeah this is no time to start panicking Long Ears." Said Tigger. "We gotta get the food back."

"Uh yes of course you're right." Said Rabbit after he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm just worried that he'll be disappointed when gets back here."

"That's okay I feel the same way sometimes." Said Frankie. "Alright we need to split up and see if we can find any clues Rabbit you and Eeyore will go with Wilt, Coco and Ed and see if you can find anything in the house."

"Right." Said Rabbit.

"Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and I will check outside find something." Frankie continued.

"Alright everyone if you find anything suspicious just holler." Said Rabbit

"Right!" they all said together.

So the group went around and see if they found any clues Rabbit, Eeyore, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo search around the inside of the house and asked all the imaginary friends if they saw any stolen food around but they didn't so they continue searching.

* * *

Outside Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Frankie look around to find any clues of the stolen food.

"Find anything?" said Frankie.

"Nothing yet." Said Tigger.

"I haven't find any but I did found a large beehive that has all the honey in it." Giggled Pooh.

Tigger and Frankie gave Pooh a frowned look.

"Sorry Frankie ol'Buddy Bear loves to eat honey all the time." Said Tigger.

"No kidding." Said Frankie. "Well we better keep looking anyway."

They continue on searching they look in different bushes until Piglet spotted Shenzi, Banzai and Ed caring the stolen food.

"Yippee l-l-l-l-l-look!" he cried as he grapped Tigger on the leg.

"What's the matter Piglet?" he said. "Did find anything sup-"

Tigger's question interrupted when he saw the hyenas caring the stolen food and shouted.

"HYENAS!"

"Hyenas? What do you mean?" Frankie asked.

Tigger points is finger at them to show Frankie and saw them caring the stolen food as well as Pooh saw them.

"Oh bother." He said. "Not those three."

"You know them?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah they're Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed those hyenas gave us nothing but trouble." Answered Tigger.

"And sometimes they feel hungry and try to eat us during our adventures." Said Piglet.

"I see." She said.

"We can't stand around here and do nothing we gotta ol'Bunny Boy!" said Tigger.

"Wait I think I have an idea." Said Frankie. "Listen up…"

Pooh, Piglet and Tigger listen to Frankie's plan.

* * *

A few minutes later The Hyenas are about to be ready to eat.

"Well boys dinner is on the house and now this food belongs to me." Said Shenzi.

Banzai and Ed are shocked about what she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute now you don't do that this stash is mine." Said Banzai.

Ed starts to laugh talk the same thing the two of fight over the sack but Frankie steps up to them and said.

"Hate to interrupt your picnic."

"Who-who-who are you?" asked Shenzi.

Banzai said. "And what do you want from us you big—"

Shenzi covers Banzai's mouth.

"Big nice teenage lady?" said Shenzi.

"Teenager?" said Banzai

"Nothing but I notice that you guys are imaginary friends are you?" said Frankie.

"Uh nuh-uh." Said Ed.

"Aw too bad I was hoping that they were more lost imaginary friends to stay for adoption we got plenty of food." Said Frankie.

"Whoa hey what we mean is that we are imaginary friends." Lied Shenzi.

Banzai and Ed looked confused.

"We are?" Banzai said in a confuse way. "Wait no we're not we're real hyenas."

Shenzi hits him on the head said.

"Quiet or we don't get the grub." She said.

Banzai and Ed are starting to follow Shenzi's fibs.

"Uh yeah we are imaginary and listen about this sack of food we got we didn't know it was yours." Banzai fibbed.

"Great thanks I'm Frankie come with me so we can find you a place to stay." Said Frankie after she grabs the sack.

The hyenas followed Frankie who are falling for her plan.

* * *

In the house Pooh, Piglet and Tigger are holding the rope of the net.

"Are you sure this is going to work Tigger?" Pooh asked.

"Absolutely." Replied Tigger. "As soon as Frankie comes in the front door we'll surprise them."

"B-b-b-b-but what it will never work?" worried Piglet.

"Don't worry Piglet ol'pal Frankie knows what she's doing we gotta get the food back." Said Tigger.

Tigger spotted them coming in this way.

"Alright here they come now you all know what to do." Said Tigger.

"I'm sure you guys will love it here." Said Frankie as she comes with the Hyenas.

"You bet we will." Said Shenzi.

"Yeah we never stay in a house before." Said Banzai.

Ed agrees with them more Frankie stops and said.

"Oh before you get a grand tour there's just one thing I got to say."

"Anything just surprise us." Said Banzai.

"NOW!" singled Frankie.

Pooh, Piglet and Tigger heard the single and drops the net on them and traps them they struggle to get but the net was too strong.

"Hey what's this?" Shenzi asked.

"Surprise you didn't you three can steal the food around the house can you?" said Tigger.

"Hey no fair man you tricked us!" cried Banzai.

"Right and Foster's is not allowed to have wild animals like you hyenas to mess around." Said Frankie.

"Here Frankie let me send these guys back to the Elephant Graveyard." said Tigger.

"Uh-oh." Said Shenzi.

"Well see you guys later…One…Two…FIRE!" cried Tigger.

And uses the broom to fire the hyenas and sends them back to Africa with hyenas gone Rabbit, Eeyore, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo came down stairs and saw the stolen food.

"Hey the food came back!" said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco?" Coco asked.

"It's easy we save them from the Hyenas." answered Piglet.

"Hyenas took the food?" Rabbit asked.

"Yep and thanks to me we teach not to steal food from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Said Frankie.

"Well Frankie I guess I owe my thanks." Said Rabbit.

"Yeah you guys really are the coolest." Said Wilt.

"Aw shucks." Blushed Tigger. "We're speechless."

"Well now the food is back what'll we do now?" Eeyore asked.

"Well it's almost dinner time I guess I better get cooking." Said Frankie. "And since you guys did a great job for helping you can stay for dinner."

"Ho ho ho ho!" cried Tigger. "Thanks a lot Frankie we did enjoy this great trip."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Pooh.

Frankie went to the kitchen to start cooking while the rest of the gang went to the dining room get ready for dinner.

**THE END**


End file.
